The Beginning of the End
by cullenwhitlockhottie01
Summary: Sasuke wants to propose to Naruto for many months but doesn't know how. YAOI


A/N okay soo here is my Naruto one shot because I don't have the energy to write multi chapter

Summary- Sasuke and Naruto have been together for 6 years but Sasuke wants to take to the next level. He wants to make Naruto officially his. There is only one way to do this….he is going to have to propose to Naruto. He just doesn't know if Naruto wants that or not. Will our little Naruto say yes to Sasuke or does he like them the way they are now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naru-Chan or Sasuke-Chan if I did there would be soooo much yaoi. But sadly Masashi Kishimoto owns them so no yaoi

WARNING: contains mature and adult situations so in the dumb way it contains boyXboy doing the bang-bang-boogie and in other words yaoi. And it's poorly written because it's my first one soooooooo…. Wait what the hell am I saying?! Yall wouldn't be here if yall didn't know what this was. Okay on with the story!

The Beginning of the End

Sasuke watched as Naruto breathed in and out letting out a cute little snore every once and a while. In his mind he knew that he could never give Naruto up, could never leave him, and could never not love him. Anyone who doubted their love was as wrong as anything in the world. Their love was forever, but there was still that little doubt that Naruto might leave him.

Sasuke is not the easiest person to love, but Naruto did anyway. No one knows what Naruto saw in Sasuke. For Sasuke is the biggest bastard in the world. He's cold and cruel, barely shows any emotion, mentally messed up a little, but Naruto still loves him. Not even his lover knows why but he does. As Naruto became to squirm Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts with a tiny barely there smile.

"S'uke" Naruto yawns as he turns his head towards Sasuke broad chest and breathes in his natural and minty scent. He sighs contently knowing this is where he wants to be…forever.

"Morning Naru", Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto head affectionately. During his little thinking session he thought that he should do what he's thinking of doing for months but never had the guts to. He is going to propose to his little kitsune. Today. _**"I just don't know how."**_

"Don't know what Sasuke", Naruto asked confused. _**"Oh shit I said that out loud! What do I say? What do I say? **_

"Nothing Naruto." Satisfied Naruto got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking advantage of the time he has he went through his bed side table and got the ring box that he has had for months on end. The rind was a simple round silver band with the engraving _**"S+N for Eternity" **_simple like Naruto.

He doesn't know how he is going to propose. He doesn't know if he should do elegant or simple because with Naruto you will never know. Ever. So he calls the only other person that knows Naruto better than him. His brother. He picks up the phone and calls Naruto's brother Kyuubi. And on the 3rd ring he picks up.

"Uchiha"' Kyuubi answered

"Uzumaki ", Sasuk replied in a bored tone.

"What do you want Uchiha? What happened? Is Naruto hurt?" Kyuubi rushed out the questions.

"No Kyuubi calm down Naruto in shower, but I need ask you something though."

"What?"

"How do you think I should propose to Naruto?"

"…"

"Kyuubi."

"…"

"Kyuubi"

"…"

"Ayo is you okay"

"…"

"Kyuubi-sama"

"FINALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO DO IT!"

"So how do you think I should it because I'm trouble figuring it out?"

"Naruto is easy to please you know that. Do something Naruto like as long as there is ramen and the color orange you are good to go." Kyuubi said

"So you approve of me marrying your younger brother. I'm trying to do this traditional like and shit."

"Yeah I do I know you won't hurt him so, Uchiha-san you have permission to marry mu baby brother."

"Thanks."

"Now hang up and plan this thing you got going bye"

"Bye". And then Sasuke hung up. As soon as Sasuke hung up Naruto came out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a small white towel wrapped around his waist still dripping from his shower.

"Who were you on the phone with" he asked

"Your brother"

"Oh well ok then" and with that he turned around and bent down to the get some underwear from the drawer. Sasuke couldn't help himself. He pressed his semi hard bulge against Naruto's back side and nibbled on Naruto's earlobe. And blew on it to make Naruto shiver in pleasure.

"S-S'uke" he moaned as Sasuke began to slightly thrust his hard on into Naruto. Sasuke slowly removed the towel from Naruto's waist to tightly grasp Naruto's erection. He lightly started to pump his cock. Naruto's moans and hisses of pleasure only spurred him on. He pushed them on the bed and slithered down Naruto's body like a snake. He slowly licked Naruto's erection from tip to base and Naruto's cock got hard if that's possible. Sasuke then put Naruto's whole erection into his mouth and deep throated him. And as he was about to come up and deep throat him again his phone rang. It rang Itachi's ringtone.

"Damn fucking Itachi" he said has he picked up his phone.

"Hey little brother. Kyuubi told a nice story."

"What did he tell you Itachi?"

"That you are going to propose to that little blonde of yours." Sasuke thought "I'm going to kill that fucking redhead"

"Ok so what does that have to do with you Itachi?"

"I'm hurt that you didn't tell me first little brother", he feigned hurt.

"So deal with it who I tell doesn't matter to you Itachi"

"It does if you tell them before you tell me I thought we were closer than that Sasuke. But once again I'm wrong."

"Itachi I don't have time for this I was in the middle of something"

"What's more important than talking to your older brother Sasuke?"

"Well giving my boyfriend a blow job then a good fuck itachi. That is way more important"

CLICK

A/N: okay I decided to make it a two or three shot. I hope you add fun with my first naruto story

R&R please


End file.
